Snowstorms and Breakins
by Locked Away
Summary: What happens one year after "Total Drama Action" when Courtney gets a new neighbor. CxD!
1. Chapter 1

Snowstorms and Break-ins

By: CourtneyXDuncan4Ever

**~Courtney's POV~**

I'd been watching more and more TV ever since Total Drama Action was over. I kind of have to stay home anyway because apparently even though your just on a stupid reality show, the paparazzi still like to chase you around… especially if you were involved in a "showmance".

"You may want to stay inside for awhile because it seems a cold front is coming in and it's bringing in some snow with it."

"Ugh! You've been saying the same thing for hours! And I don't see one snowflake!" I yelled at no one in particular, it was only the TV.

I heard a quiet chuckle from afar but I ignored it. It was probably just some little brat hearing me yell.

I turned off the TV and my phone buzzed on my mom's glass coffee table. It was text. I assumed it was from Bridgette. But my phone said "Unknown Number".

I flipped open my phone and the message read, "Hey Princess, looks like I'll b seeing a lot of u from now on! -The Ogre"

Huh? Wait a minute...that's means.... Why was D-duncan texting me? Why was he doing this to me? That doesn't make any sense… not after our deal....

**~Flashback~**

"_Well… I guess… now we leave…" I said through tears._

_(TDA was over.)_

"_We don't live anywhere near each other… so I guess we won't be seeing each other…" Duncan said to me with sadness in his voice. Although he wouldn't show it on his face._

"_I think it's best if we just forget about each other." I choked out while tears streamed down my face._

"… _yeah…. One more hug and kiss for her royal highness." He asked bowing._

_All I could do was nod and giggle a little otherwise I would've exploded in tears._

_He came closer to me and picked me up into an "Owen" hug and kissed me passionately._

**~End Flashback~**

"Wut do u mean? -The Princess" I texted him.

"I t means tht im ur new neighbor! ;) -The Ogre"

"Wut! How… is… tht possible? How did u get my #? -The Princess"

"I told Goeff tht my dad got a job in Vancouver and he reminded me tht u live there. So I asked 4 ur #. Btw ur lookin real good in tht tank top and those short shorts. -The Ogre"

I blushed deeply.

"UR SPYING ON ME!?!? -The Princess" I was angry but flattered.

"Yeah, I have been 4 awhile now. ;) -The Ogre"

I turned around and saw him staring at me.

"UR SUCH A PIG!! -The Princess"

"Don't b like tht, Princess. -The Ogre"

I didn't respond to anymore of his texts. Instead I went and shut all of the windows tht faced his house. While closing mine I saw him spying on me AGAIN!

"Lookin' good, Princess!" He shouted out the window.

I blushed and he smirked at me. UGH, why did Goeff do this to me!? I mean it's not like I wasn't grateful… I've missed him… but still. I should be over him!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** I'm stoked to be writing my first story on here. Especially since it's about DxC. ;) (Although I think most of them will be about DxC)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't TDI or TDA or the characters.**

Maybe Bridgette can help with my little "dilemma".

"Hey Bridge. –Princess"

"Hey Court. Wuts up? –Surfer Chick"

"Would u mind telling ur BF not 2 hand out my #? –Princess"

"Wut do u mean? –Surfer Chick"

I explained the whole thing to her but she just kept laughing. Doesn't anyone understand how serious this situation is?!

"Parents home. Gtg. Bye. –Princess"

"Bye. –Surfer Chick"

I heard the front door open and then close.

"Courtney! You're your father and I are going to a Christmas party. And we're taking you're sister to a sleepover. So you're on your own tonight. Also it looks like it's going to snow so close all the windows and turn up the heater." My mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

I walked down the stairs and gave each of them a hug and kiss.

"Ok. I love you. Bye." I said.

Then they left. And with that it was silent. I went over to the couch and turned on the new season of Total Drama Island.

"Welcome to Total Drama-this is a winter storm warning. Everyone is advised to stay indoors in the following counties."

It did that for awhile so I tried to find the remote so I could turn off the TV.

"Where is the damn remote?!" I shouted.

While I was searching for the remote, the power went out.

"Great! Now what am I suppose-ahhh!"

I tripped over something and blacked out.

**~Awhile Later~**

"Princess! Are you okay!?" A familiar, frantic voice said.

"Duncan?" I whispered, "What happened?"

"You tripped over the bottom stair step and blacked out."

All rational thoughts were coming back to me.

"What are you doing in here?"

I must have spoken to fast because the room started spinning.

Duncan pointed to my window.

"You may have shut the windows, but you certainly didn't lock them." He said winking. At least I think he did… I didn't know because the power was still out.

Just then my stomach growled… I never did eat dinner.

"Look's like someone's hungry." He chuckled.

"Just a little…." I said still shocked by the abnormal situation.

"Let's go get some grub!"

"Finally!" I said with a little attitude and sarcasm.

"The Princess hasn't changed much now has she?" He said referring to my sarcastic tone.

He threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the kitchen.

"Put me down!" I shouted playfully.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know a princess never complains, or else."

"Or else what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Or else this!"

He pulled me off his shoulder and kissed me like he's never kissed before. I smiled and separated our mouths.

**A/N:**** I only wrote this chapter because people wanted me to. Anyways, how cute are Duncan and Courtney (my fave couple). Stay tuned for chapter 3, which will be out really soon because I already have it drafted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or TDA.**

**A/N: Thank-you to those who like my story. Here's chapter 3 of "Snowstorms and Break-ins".**

"I've missed you." I whispered.

"I've missed you too." He said smiling.

He started making hot chocolate as I waited patiently.

"I assume you've got movies to watch?" He asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Good, I'll go pick one out."

It was then that I actually realized that the power was back. I heard the movie start and it sounded like one of my sister Emily's fairytales.

"What are we watching?!" I yelled out, confused.

"Snow White!"

I could hear the smile in his voice. He returned to the kitchen for me and the hot chocolate.

"Interesting choice." I said.

He just smiled and took my hand as we walked into the living room. We sat down on the floor and I leaned my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me.

As soon as the movie got to the part where the prince kisses Aurora awake, Duncan paused the movie.

"Hey! That's my favorite part!" I shouted.

"I know, but I wanted to say something." He explained.

"Okay, what?"

"A couple of months after I returned home from TDA, my sister was watching this movie. I walked in when it got to this part and I couldn't help but think of you and me. I've been this movie watching every night since."

"That is so sweet!"

I snuggled closer to him and he unpaused the movie. I was surprised that he said that, Duncan isn't not exactly the "romantic" type.

My eyelids started to droop and I felt myself falling onto something… or someone. All I knew was that I was that I was happy to be with Duncan.

**~Duncan's POV~**

I fell asleep soon after Courtney did, with her lying on top of me. I never expected we'd end up like this….

The next morning I awoke before she did. She was lying on me, sleeping. I wanted to tell her I loved her, but I couldn't… not yet….

_When did you go all sappy, dude? _(Duncan's "inner voice".)

Shut it!

_Seriously! When? You never told me._

I don't know… I guess after I really started liking Courtney.

_You mean the Princess? _(Mocking him.)

Whatever.

"Duncan?" She said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm right here, you can go back to sleep."

I started to rub her back because she sounded worried when she said my name. She finally drifted back to sleep. It was around 6am, so when back to sleep too.

T he next time I woke up I was alone, but I heard the upstairs shower turn on .

"Princess?" I called.

"I'm about to get in the shower, what do you need?" She asked.

Hmm… this could be fun.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked, just to piss her off a little.

"OF COURSE I MIND!"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"IT'S A NO!"

"Yeesh, come down."

"UGH!"

I figured I might as well do a little investigating while I could. I heard the shower curtain open and then close, so I new it was safe.

I walked into, what had to be, the cleanest room I'd ever seen. I didn't know where to start "investigating", so I started with under her bed.

"Ugh, just a bunch of pillows and blankets and- hey, what's this?

I pulled out a little book-like-thing with a lock.

"Oooo, a diary."

I started to look for her key because she probably wouldn't like it if I broke her diary.

**~Courtney's POV~**

After I was done cleaning up, I took all of my stuff to my room and saw Duncan at my dresser.

"What are you doing?!"

He spun around, a little startled.

"Seeing what the Princess really feels." He said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Thanks for the reviews! I don't like my story very much, but apparently some do. So here, chapter 3. I made this one longer because all of my other chapters are short.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own TDA or TDI, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah.**

"Is that my diary?!" I shouted.

I wasn't surprised to see him in my room.

"Maybe." He said with a wink and a small smile.

He had the cutest little smile.

_Focus Court.!_

But….

_You're supposed to be angry! You know GRRRR!!!_

Ugh… I can't be mad at him….

_You have to! Come on! At least fake it!!_

Alright! Angry!! GRRRRR!!!

"What are you doing?!"

_That was the best you could do?_

I'm trying.

Duncan started to unlock my diary.

_Get it from him!_

"Hmmmm, what's this?" Duncan said referring to a page in my diary.

"Duncan don't!"

_Go get him!_

I tackled him to the ground for my diary.

"Feisty, are we?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Give it to me!!"

He stretched his arm as far as possible.

"Good luck."

_Do something to distract him!_

I kissed him so hard that he dropped my diary and I left him gasping for air. I grabbed my diary and hopped up.

"HA!" I gloated.

"Devious, I'm impressed! Hey wait, get back here!!"

"Come and get me!" I taunted.

I ran down the stairs and went over to the front door. He came running faster than I had down the stairs. I opened up the front door and expected him to run out, but instead he smacked into 5ft of snow. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. All of a sudden, Duncan turned around in the snow and looked at me evilly.

"Your turn!"

He pulled me into the snow with him.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as he pulled me down.

We rolled around, fighting, for about 10min, until we agreed that it was too cold.

"I-I-I g-guess t-the weather m-man w-was r-r-right." He said, shivering.

"W-w-what do y-y-you mean?" I asked confused.

"Y-y-you were y-yelling at h-h-him earlier."

"T-t-that was y-y-you, l-laughing?"

He winked.

"Y-y-you are s-s-so v-vile!"

"And y-y-yet, y-y-you s-s-still like m-m-me."

He smirked. But that wasn't true, I don't like him, I love him.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"S-s-since we're already s-s-soaked, do y-y-you want t-t-to m-m-my place?" He asked.

"S-s-sure. B-b-but can we hurry? I'm f-f-freezing."

He just laughed and took my hand.

"Wait!" I stopped him abruptly, "Aren't y-y-your p-p-parents home?"

"No they're out of t-t-town with m-m-my little s-s-sister."

"Oh."

He rolled his eyes and continued walking.

We finally reached his room, which was directly across from mine, and cleaner than I thought it would be… but still filthy.

He walked over to his closet and grabbed 2 shirts and a pair of pants. He threw one shirt to me, which looked even too big for him.

"H-h-here, you'll l-l-look g-g-good in this." He said checking me out.

"T-t-thanks. D-d-do you have a t-t-towel?" I asked, since he was done dressing.

"B-R-B."

I rolled my eyes and winked at me.

Awww, he winked at me.

_Gag me with a spoon._

You're just jealous.

_That's not even possible. I __am__ you._

Well then why don't you go out with his conscience?

_If I had eyes, I'd roll them._

Whatever.

_Still rolling them._

Duncan returned with a pink towel that had a crown on it and said Princess.

"It's my sister's, but it's _my_ favorite."

"Thanks."

"So… I couldn't help but notice that your signature on your phone is 'Princess'." He said, making small talk.

"And I couldn't help but notice that yours is 'Ogre'."

"Touché, I, er, umm, have to go to the bathroom." He said like he was hiding something.

"Okay…" I replied suspiciously.

**~Duncan's POV~**

_Stupid! What was that?!_

I don't know! I just had to get out so I could finally read her diary.

_Oh, well it could have gone smoother than that._

I ignored my conscience and kept reading her diary.

"Blah, blah, blah. Huh-what's this?"

I pulled out what looked to be just one picture, but it was many made into a collage.

It was a bunch of pictures of us printed off the internet.

"So she really has missed me, just as much as I've missed her…."

_I don't know why you doubted her._

Me either….

_You are so strange…._

I put the diary back into my pocket and walked out of the bathroom.

I didn't realize Courtney was standing outside the door until I'd almost run into her.

"I believe you have something of mine?" She said.

"I don't know what you mean." I said with an innocent face.

Damn it! Caught red-handed!

"My diary!" She yelled, glaring at me.

"Oh, you mean this?" I asked, pulling out the diary like I hadn't done anything.

"OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!!" She screamed, reaching for it.

I pulled the diary out of her reach.

"Why should I give it to _you_?"

"BECAUSE IT'S MINE!!"

"Calm down, Princess. Let me think. No!" I said.

I ran downstairs, into my basement.

"Duncan!" I heard her yell from the top of the stairs.

She ran down the stairs until she could see me well enough to glare at me.

Then the power went out… again….

Oh, thank God for that! I thought she was going to rip my head off.

"You are so lucky!" I heard her yell.

"_Hiss, hiss."_

What the hell was that?

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Courtney screamed.

**A/N:**** Oooooooo, juicy!! What's going to happen now that Duncan and Courtney are trapped downstairs by an UHA (Unidentified Hissing Animal), and the power's out?! Stay tuned for chapter 5!! Oh and please review or the UHA is going to eat you!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Hey homies! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Well, here's chapter 5!! Hope you like it!**

**Oh and a special thanks to ****totaldramadc,**** for telling me that I accidently wrote "Snow White" instead of "Sleeping Beauty". I say "special thanks" because I don't like to make mistakes. So thanks for pointing that out.**

**Disclaimer: ****I still don't own "TDI" or TDA". Tear, tear…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Courtney's POV~**

"What was that?!" I shouted.

"It sounded like a snake… but we don't have a snake…."

He was right next to me now.

"_Hiss, hiss."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I shouted, jumping into Duncan's arms.

"I thought you were only afraid of green jelly." He said teasingly.

I slapped his face.

"OW! You know, you really shouldn't slap someone who's saving your butt. Oh, and by the way, you've got a really cute butt."

"This is no time for flirting! Just run!"

"Where?"

"Umm… over to a corner, so we can see all angles."

"The power's out, we can't see anything!"

"Irrelevant, just go!"

"Fine."

He sat down in the nearest corner and I buried myself in his chest.

"_Hiss, hiss."_

I gasped.

"Duncan I'm scared."

"Shhhh, maybe if we're quiet, it'll go away." He whispered.

I nodded as he started to rub my back.

"Here snaky, snaky. Here boy." An unknown, female voice said.

"Who was that?!" I whispered loudly.

I was shaking now.

"I don't know…."

"Duncan, we need to get out of here."

"Everything will be fine. Man, I picked bad day not to have my pocket knife with me."

"Is somebody there?" The voice asked.

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

Duncan's hand covered my mouth.

"Shhhhh!" He said.

I felt a tear trickle down my face.

What if I died?! What if Duncan died?! No!! I haven't even told him how I feel about him yet!

"Duncan?"

"Yes?"

"I-I think… I'm in… love with you…." I said not looking up at him. I was afraid of his reaction.

"… really?"

"Y-yes…."

"Well… I love you too." He said shyly.

"Really? Oh Duncan!"

I crushed my lips to his.

"Awww! How cute!! You know I never thought I'd see this!"

The feminine voice was fast and familiar.

"I-Izzy, is that you?" I asked.

She stood silently.

"E-scope." Duncan corrected me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "E-scope, is that you?"

"Darn! I thought I had you!"

"What are you doing in _my_ basement?!" Duncan yelled.

"Well, after my time on 'TDI' and 'TDA', the military called me. They want me to be a spy for them. This was my test!" She said quickly.

"Sneaking into my house?!"

"Since you were once a wanted man…."

"I'm always a wanted man." He said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and he smiled.

"By the way, you guys are weird when you're alone. You're always talking to yourselves about one another."

"You were in _my _house?!" I shouted angrily.

"I figured I might as well while I'm here."

"Oh and what was that noise?" I asked.

"It was my pet anaconda!!" She said while pulling it up into a huge hug. I thought she might suffocate it.

"O… kay…."

Then the power came back on. But Izzy was gone; all that was left was a videotape and a note.

"Where did she go? And what is that?" I asked Duncan.

"I have no idea."

I grabbed the note and read it aloud.

**~Note~**

_Dear D. and C.,_

_Got to run! Got another mission! This is the footage I got of you two while I was here! Go on! Take a look!_

_BYE!! E-SCOPE, OUT!!_

**~End Note~**

"Well, let's go see what you do in your free time!" Duncan said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I replied.

We walked upstairs and popped in the DVD. He put his arm around me and I snuggled up to him, just like the night before.

The video started and Izzy was narrating it.

**~Video~**

"_Awww! Look, Duncan's drawing hearts over every single picture of Court he has!! Now he's watching 'Sleeping Beauty'! I love the dragon!! He's like 'Ooo! Look at me!! I'm going to torch your face off with my fire!!! AWESOME!!"_

I looked at Duncan and he was trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"_Hey look!! It's Court! Ooooooo, secret diary!! It says: Dear Diary, I miss D. sooo much! I wish I could see him, just once! Just so I could tell him that I love him! I just can't seem to get over him! –Court."_

"_Awwww!! How cute!! Look its Duncan again!_

**~End Video~**

Duncan turned off the movie.

"Ok, let's _not_ watch the rest!" He said embarrassed.

"Well, then, I'm going home."

"Wait! Don't go!"

"I have to! My parents are probably wondering where I am."

"Wouldn't they call?"

"That _would_ be a valid point, but my phone's at home."

"Oh. Do you have to?" He asked with a puppy dog face, batting his eyelashes.

"Yes." I giggled.

"Can I have a present before the Princess leaves?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him hard but passionately.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I was half way out of the door when Duncan said, "Oh, and, Princess?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He winked, which made me blush.

"I love you too." I said blowing him a kiss that he "caught".

**~THE END~**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, was it good? I didn't like it. I think I went too fast. Please Review!**


End file.
